Phantom
by Sacchi13
Summary: It's just all about you and your absolute personality, I'm the phantom of the gymnasium, I always watch you from here, To see you on your match, I'm the girl from the past of your life, The past which full of our beautiful moments. It's all about us... [BAD SUMMARY] An Akashi x OC fic by Sacchi


**-Phantom- (Chapter 1)**

 _ **A new fic by Sacchi13**_

 **Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, Horror**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuuro, Shirokawa Miyuki(OC), etc.**

 **Original Story by me~**

 **My first Chara x OC fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Kurobasu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, namun FF ini dan OC didalamnya milik saya**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, gak sesuai EYD, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=[PHANTOM]=**

 _It's just all about you and your absolute personality,_

 _I'm the phantom of the gymnasium,_

 _I always watch you from here,_

 _To see you on your match,_

 _I'm the girl from the past of your life,_

 _The past which full of our beautiful moments,_

 _ **-This story will tell the history of us-**_

 **...**

 **1st Chapter(TEASER) "The Introduction of Miyuki"**

###

Aku adalah Shirokawa Miyuki, aku bersekolah di SMP Teiko, aku berada di kelas 2-A sama sepertinya _-akashi seijuuro-._ Keluargaku cukup terpandang, aku adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di Jepang yaitu Shirokawa Corporation. Aku memiliki surai berwarna putih kebiruan. Dengan mata yang berwarna hitam kebiruan.

Aku memiliki banyak teman, salah satunya adalah Kiseki No Sedai, klub basket dari sekolahku yang cukup terkenal akan kehebatannya dan juga Momoi Satsuki sang manager klub basket. Dan diriku sendiri merupakan asisten pelatih dari klub basket. Apakah kalian heran? Yah, aku ditunjuk oleh pelatih klub untuk menjadi asisten pelatih dikarenakan aku memiliki bakat untuk membuat strategi dalam pertandingan dan memprediksi lawan. Aku juga cukup terkenal di sekolah karena kecantikanku dan kepintaranku, walaupun aku sama sekali tak bisa mengalahkannya sih. Dia yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di segala bidang, dia yang sempurna dimataku, yaitu Akashi Seijuuro.

Walaupun bisa dibilang ia sainganku, tapi aku sudah mengenal Seijuuro sejak kecil. Aku cukup dekat dengannya. Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukai Seijuuro, walaupun aku tak mengatakannya, kami sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing. Walau tak terucap, tapi perilaku kami menggambarkannya. Tatapan penuh cinta yang saling bertukar antara dirinya dan diriku. Kami yang saling mencintai.

Suatu hari, saat kami melakukan latihan, hal yang tak disangka pun terjadi. Hal yang masih sangat membekas dibenakku. Kejadian yang membuat masa depan kami berubah. Kejadian yang juga membuatku terpukul dan merasa sedih. Dirinya yang kukagumi berubah, dirinya yang hangat dan lembut berubah menjadi kasar dan dingin. Dirinya yang kucintai, telah berubah.

Hidupku pun mulai berubah. Tak ada lagi canda tawa serta percakapan hangat diantara kami. Mereka semua berubah. Berubah dikarenakan keadaan yang membuat mereka merasa tak akan terkalahkan. Membuatku merasa kehilangan, kehilangan sahabat yang berharga. Satsuki pun juga merasakannya, tetapi kurasa akulah yang paling sedih. Karena orang yang kucintai tidak memberikan kehangatannya lagi, yang kurasakan hanyalah dirinya yang dingin.

Walaupun aku cukup terkenal, aku juga dibenci beberapa gadis disekolahku. Keberadaanku yang cukup dekat 'dengannya' serta 'mereka' menimbulkan kebencian di beberapa pihak. Aku juga diancam serta diteror dengan hal-hal yang aneh. Hari demi hari berlalu. Hingga penyiksaanku kini berakhir pada ujungnya..

Diriku telah mati, sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa aku telah mati. Dua tahun yang lalu, suatu kejadian merenggut nyawaku. Aku telah meninggalkan dunia ini, aku telah meninggalkan kerabat serta sahabat yang menyayangiku. Walaupun begitu, aku masih berada didekat mereka, menyaksikan orang-orang terdekatku, memperhatikan mereka dari dekat. Walau diriku tak tampak, tak terlihat, dan tak disadari keberadaannya...

 **1st Chapter (Teaser), "The Introduction of Miyuki" END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Next: 2nd chapter "The Gloomy Day From the Past]**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semuanya! Sacchi kali ini membawa FF baru. Ini FF saya yang kedua untuk fandom Kurobasu. Oh iya, bagi yang nungguin kelanjutan fic saya yang sebelumnya yaitu "Kiseki No Sendal" saya minta maaf banget. Padahal saya udah janji buat post lanjutannya habis lebaran, tapi malah jadi molor dan saya dengan gak tau malunya bikin FF baru xD. Hontouni Sumimasen! *ala Sakurai.

Chapter ini kependekan yah? hehe.. namanya juga Teaser. entar chapter selanjutnya saya panjangin deh.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ff dengan genre kayak gini. Jadi saya yakin pasti banyak kekurangan. Karena itu saya dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran yang anda berikan. Tapi saya tidak menerima flame atau bash! Saya butuh kritikan yang membangun, bukan hujatan yang menjatuhkan!..

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda menghargai saya, dan dengan begitu saya akan menghargai anda kembali~

[SEE YOU]


End file.
